Fallen
by CycleDown93
Summary: Harry Potter has fallen to the darkside. Based almost entirely on scenes from Star Wars ep3.
1. Lord Mortis

Mad-eye had told Harry to stay behind during the capture of the evil Lord Voldemort. He had told him that if was for Harry's own safety, but Harry knew that was a lie. It was a matter of trust.

That didn't matter anyway, though, because Harry had no intention of staying behind. By way of broom Harry flew to the hide out of the Dark Lord, the place he discovered, and the place Voldemort had offered Harry the most desired power, the power to control death.

Of course, Harry didn't buy into any of that. He reported Voldemort's hideout to the Order immediately, but he started to have second guesses when Mad-eye refused to let him come along to destroy Voldemort.

Had Harry not proven himself worthy? Did Harry's family not die at the hands of Voldemort? Was it not he who was the Chosen one? If anyone had a right to be there it was Harry, and so he went anyway, questioning the Order more than he used to before.

Harry hit the ground with a run, and kept running until he reached the inside of the cave, where he saw Mad-eye and Voldemort locked in a power struggle. Both of them were deeply concentrated on keeping the other's blast away, but it was Mad-eye who was winning.

"You evil monster!" Mad-eye yelled. "I am going to end this once and for all!"

Harry glanced at Voldemort's helpless form of the ground. The Dark Lord was dying, same as Ginny. Suddenly, Harry realized he could stop it. He could save Ginny by allowing Voldemort to live.

"You can't kill him," Harry spoke; the two fighting men were made aware of the boy's presence for the first time. "He has to stand trial."

"He is too dangerous to be kept alive." Mad-eye insisted, keeping his spell lock with Voldemort stronger than ever.

Voldemort gave Harry a twisted, painful glance. "I can save the one you love."

"Don't listen to him!" Mad-eye nearly shouted.

"I can teach you to save her," Voldemort continued, "She doesn't have to die."

"Don't listen to him, Harry," Mad-eye repeated. "He's lying to you."

"He's the lair!" Voldemort spat, "If he truly cared for you he'd spare me long enough to save her!"

This struck a chord with Harry. It made sense. All of the Order didn't seem to give Trelawney's prediction enough attention. He was sick of it! Sick of listening to Dumbledore's speeches about death being natural! Why was Harry's supposed enemy the only one who seemed to care about saving Ginny?

Harry looked over in time to see Mad-eye raising his wand.

"No," said Harry, "He must live."

Mad-eye didn't listen to Harry in the least bit, but continued to concentrate on Voldemort. Harry could feel Ginny slipping away with Voldemort and his knowledge.

"I NEED HIM!" Harry bellowed, running towards the men at full speed, now holding his wand out. Silently, he thought of the killing curse. A blast of green light erupted from Harry's wand, and Mad-eye fell to the ground.

Voldemort sprung into action, deflecting the last curse from Mad-eye. He walked over to Harry, who was now standing over the body of the broken Auror.

"What have I done?" Harry asked, collapsing to the floor of the cold hard cave.

"You have fulfilled your destiny." Voldemort answered. "Follow me, and together we can unlock all the mysteries of the Dark Arts!"

"I will do whatever you ask." Harry glanced over at the dead Mad-eye Moody. "Just help me save Ginny. I can't live without her."

"Cheating death is a power only a few know," said Voldemort, "but a power that I have studied for nearly my whole life." Harry looked up at Voldemort, knowing that there is only one thing to do now.

"I pledge myself to your teachings," Harry stated, kneeling before the Dark Lord, his head turned to the ground.

"Good, good," Voldemort said, a thin smile spread across his face. "You are a very powerful wizard. For now on you should be known as Lord Mortis."

"Thank you, Master," Harry replied.

"Rise, Lord Mortis."

And Harry obeyed.


	2. Betrayed

Sorry that none of these are in order. I wasn't planning on writing more than one. If anyone was suggestions on another scene from Star Wars to cross with HP, let me know. I'm very addicted to writing these now.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Hermione was scared, and why wouldn't she be? Death Eaters were surrounding the castle, slowly marching onward, and leaving destruction in their wake. She was alone in Gryffindor tower, as everyone else in her house had left to fight them off.

It was, after all, foolish bravery that was a true sign of a Gryffindor. It was true Hermione was in fact, sorted in that house, but she was also very smart. Hermione knew what was too much for her to handle. It was as if they thought a few children could defeat the swarm of Death Eaters.

There was someone else too, a Death Eater leader no one had ever seen before. Hermione noticed, as she watched from the window in her room, that he was very powerful. She watched as he wiped out ten or more students with a single curse. Her eyes widened in horror as their leader, the one with the black cloak, proceeded to attack Professor Snape. Hermione's potion master put up a fight, but in the end, Snape was no match for this Death Eater leader.

There was something very disturbing about that particular Death Eater. Not his power, or the fact he didn't wear a mask like everyone else. (He simply kept his hood up.) It had to be the fact that his movements, the way he controlled himself seemed so familiar to Hermione. It was scary that someone who was down there killing her friends could seem familiar at all.

Hermione stepped away from the window. She couldn't watch anymore, but she was thankful. Thankful that Ron and his family were safe at unknown location. Thankful that Harry was safe. She took comfort in the fact that she wouldn't lose all of her friends, even if she didn't make it, they would be okay.

For a few moments she dosed off, but was suddenly awoken by the sound of someone entering the common room. Her heart raced, but he headed down the stairs, anyway. She half believed it would be someone she knew, and she was right. She came into the common rooms just as Harry took off the hood of his black cloak.

"Harry!" Hermione said, relief washing over her. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Harry said nothing. He only stared at her with such intensity that Hermione grew uneasy.

Hermione shifted her weight, uncomfortable over his gaze. "What should we do? They have us surrounded."

"Nothing," answered Harry, shrugging, but keeping his intense stare.

"N-nothing?" Hermione was very confused. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry did not answer. Instead, he closed his eyes, pulled his wand out of his cloak, and pointed it straight at Hermione, his former friend – his former Mudblood friend.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hermione stuttered. Her voice was now controlled by fear as she realized that Harry was that Death Eater leader, the one committing so much murder, and the one who was about to kill her now.

She was suddenly afraid again. Hermione had prepared herself to die, but she never thought it would be by the hand of someone who was supposed to be her friend.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a blast of green light, and then Hermione dropped motionless to the floor. Harry's face remained, grim, expressionless, except a tiny tear that escaped as he put his wand away.

CRACK!

Harry angrily turned in all directions, looking for the culprit. He knew that sound. It was the sound house elves made when they appeared and disappeared, and since Harry didn't see any house elves around, it seemed that he let a witness escape from the scene.

Professor Dumbledore was at a loss of words. His school… the students… they were both gone. He walked what was left of Hogwarts, the ruins held together by magic, with the occasional dead body lying about. Completely destroyed. It was clear to Dumbledore now; the Death Eaters didn't have hearts.

How evil someone must be to kill children!

Dumbledore looked up as he heard someone approaching, and he allowed a small, sad smile when he saw it was Remus Lupin running at him, and not an enemy.

"I got here as soon as I heard," Lupin explained, "But it seems I was too late." Lupin was now looking around at what was left of Hogwarts.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "It was very fortunate for you that you weren't here."

"You do not think I would have survived?" Lupin asked, slightly offended. He was, after all, more powerful than most wizards.

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head. "Not even poor old Severus made it out alive, and they thought him to be on their side."

"Then it was wise for us to have moved Harry and the Weasleys." Lupin stated. It was one of the only upsides to the situation.

"It would seem so."

Dumbledore gave Lupin another sad smile, and Lupin got the idea the headmaster wasn't telling him everything.

"Sir?" Lupin said, "What else is there? You're not telling me everything." Dumbledore gave Lupin a look over, as if he were meeting him for the first time.

"Dobby the house elf managed to survive."

"So?" Lupin didn't understand what value a house elf could have, especially when so many humans were killed.

"I have talked with him, and he saw the one leading the Death Eater army." Dumbledore explained.

"Who was it?" Lupin was very eager to tear apart how ever was responsible for this!

"Dobby is absolutely certain that is was Harry Potter."

Lupin didn't say a word, but just stared. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. The son of his two good friends, James and Lily's son, a killer… It couldn't be true!

"He saw wrong," insisted Lupin.

"I have entered his mind," Dumbledore said, calmly. "The information is correct."

Lupin didn't trust his ears, and if he were with anyone else but Dumbledore, he would have called the man a liar, and stormed off. But if Dumbledore believed it, it was more than likely true.

"But why!?!" Lupin asked himself more than Dumbledore, "Why would Harry do this?"

"It matters not." Dumbledore said, "All that matters is that now he and Voldemort need to be destroyed." Lupin and Dumbledore stared at each other for a few moments, until it was clear to Lupin what the old man was asking him to do.

"No," said Lupin, "I will not do it."

"Remus, you must," Dumbledore said. "I would go myself, but I need to go after Voldemort. Unless you would like to switch?"

Lupin thought it over. "We can't kill Harry. We just need to talk to him."

"As much as I wish that would work," Dumbledore started, "It is very difficult, maybe even impossible for someone who is gone this far to come back. If we don't kill him now, it might be even worse for the world than it is now."

This made sense, even to Lupin. He didn't want Harry to die, and he really didn't want to be the one who killed him, but he couldn't imagine seeing Harry rise as a Dark Lord, which would be even more painful.

"How do I even know where to find him?" Lupin asked.

"I'm sure you will find a way," Dumbledore said, walking away, leaving Lupin to think.

And than the perfect solution came. Ginny.


	3. Surely Dead

Harry Potter checked his watch, and gave another nervous glance toward the cave's entrance. Outside, a storm was raging, making Harry grow worried for his love, Ginny, who was supposed to be on her way to see him.

Something happening to Ginny wasn't the worst that could happen, either. Harry was more worried Ginny would give information on where Harry was hiding, and that would mean the end of them both.

Ginny meant well, but she didn't fully understand that the Order was against them now, and the only people they could completely trust was each other, and the Death Eaters. Ginny was native. She still believed in everything Dumbledore said.

Harry jerked his head back towards the entrance when he heard footsteps approaching, and was very much relieved of his worry when he saw it was Ginny coming, and not a member of the Order. She looked exactly the way Harry remembered, blazing red hair, a stunning beauty.

"Harry!" She said, running toward him with tears falling on her cheeks. They remained hugging for several moments, Ginny wiping her own tears away with Harry's cloak.

"I was so worried about you," Ginny said, after she had regained control over her emotions. "Lupin, and Dumbledore… they're saying awful things."

"What kind of things?" Harry was a little too intense in asking, but didn't apologize. Instead his angry gaze remained upon Ginny, waiting for her to answer.

"They said that you've killed Hermione," she stated it like a question, and when Harry didn't deny he had done this, she continued, "That you joined Voldemort!"

Harry turned his back, so that he was facing the outside of the cave. The mist from the hard pounding rain rested on him. "They're trying to turn you against me."

"Harry," said Ginny, looking very confused. "Dumbledore cares about you. He cares about us!"

"No, he doesn't!" Harry snapped back around to face Ginny once more. "If he cared, he would have tried to stop it. He was there, as well as me, when Trelawney saw your death, and he wouldn't do a damn thing!"

Harry's shouting echoed through the whole. He stared intently on Ginny, who didn't have a reply for all this. She stared at the ground.

"But I won't sit by and watch you die," said Harry, after he realized Ginny wasn't going to say anything. "With my new powers, we can beat death."

"What are your new powers exactly?" Ginny snapped, as if she were seeing what Harry was talking about for the first time. "What did you have to do to gain them?!? You really did kill her, didn't you?"

Harry frowned, maliciously. "Why do you care? I will do whatever it takes for us to be together, forever."

Their eyes met for a brief moment, but Ginny could not stand to look at him for much longer.

"Harry, I love you," Ginny cried, "but you're breaking my heart. I don't know who you are anymore."

"Because of Dumbledore," Harry retorted, shaking his head.

"Because of what you've done," said Ginny, causing Harry to be taken back.

"I did it for you!" He raged, "And now you've turned against me!"

The pure torment in his voice seemed to linger around for much longer than it should have. Ginny couldn't remember ever seeing Harry that way before, not even after losing Sirius. The area around his eyes was red with rage, and his voice was dry, and chilling. This was not the Harry Potter she knew, and it tore her up inside.

"Stop it!" Ginny shouted, "I love you, come back to me. Harry, please, I love you."

Harry's eyes were once again focused on the entrance, and not Ginny, but this time there was a figure dressed in a torn up green cloak standing there.

"LAIR!" Harry bellowed at Ginny, who turned, and was genuinely surprised to see Remus Lupin coming into the cave from the storm.

Harry's full attention turned back to Ginny. "You bought him here to kill me!"

"No, I didn't…" She started to say, but before she could Harry had his wand out. He held her high in the air, and left her gasping for breath.

"Harry, let her go," Lupin's voice remained calm, but Harry but not budge. He seemed to be enjoying the pained expression sprawled across Ginny's face. "I SAID LET HER GO."

Ginny fell to the hard cave floor with a thud as Harry's eyes finally met Lupin's. Harry's anger filled green eyes met the werewolf's pity filled ones. Lupin continued to approach until he was at a dueling distance.

"What have you and she been up to?" Harry accused, childishly.

Lupin didn't dignity this with a response. He merely continued to stare Harry's way, his main focus of concern being on Ginny.

"This Dark Lord has twisted your thoughts until you've become the very thing you've sworn to destroy." Lupin pointed out, trying to distract Harry, so that he could get to Ginny.

"My Lord was going to save Ginny," said Harry. "Together we brought peace to my nation."

"Voldemort was the one who started this war," Lupin said.

"The Ministry was corrupt. You know that. Things needed to change, and now they have." Harry looked at Lupin hopefully. His next words were in Harry's old voice, the one that wasn't controlled by anger. "It isn't too late for you. You can still be saved. My Lord might be looking for another werewolf spy."

Lupin looked to the ground, sadly, after seeing a side of Harry he knew he never would again. "My loyalty is to Dumbledore."

"If you're not with me your against me!" Harry roared, reaching for his wand again.

"Only a Death Eater deals with absolutes," said Lupin, "but I will do what I must."

"You will try."

The cave was ignited with jets of light of all different colors. There was a lot of green coming from Harry's direction, that always seemed to miss Lupin by a mile, making the teacher feel Harry did not wish to kill him at all, that was, until Lupin was hit with something which made two very large gashes in his stomach. Lupin fell on his knees in pain, outside of the cave by the ledge. He kept his wand clutched tightly in his hands.

"This is the end for you, Professor," Harry said, chillingly innocent, but before he knew it, Harry was being blown off his feet.

Lupin had meant to blow him all the way off the cliff, but didn't have the courage. Harry hung on by his hands only. His wand had fallen to the sea raging below them. Lupin stood up, looking down at Harry who was now trying to pull himself up over the ledge.

"You were supposed to be the Chosen one!" Lupin told him, angrily. "You were supposed to destroy Voldemort, not join him."

"You…still have… faith in that prophecy." Harry struggled to say, "It was nothing but lies."

"I truly am sorry it ended this way for you," Lupin's eyes filled with tears as he turned his back on Harry, who was now trying madly to re-surface, but Lupin had cursed his right leg, and this made pulling himself up very difficult.

He screamed with rage. "I hate you." The words were said with such emotion there was no doubt that they were true.

"You were my friend's son. Your mother died to save you," Lupin said, without turning around. "I loved you."

Lupin retreated as he heard the wind blow, losing Harry's grip, and causing his long fall to the bottom. Yes, Harry Potter was surely dead.


End file.
